Strep Poker
by Lizzy0305
Summary: Egy oldott hangulatú póker parti valami egészen másba csap át. John/Elizabeth. Természetesen.


Noos, üdv Kedves Olvasóm! Elég sok idő eltelt mióta utoljára feltöltöttem valamit, de hát vizsgaidőszakom volt, és ez sajnos kicsit leamortizálta művészi hajlamaimat. Még azt a keveset is ami van... Szerintem meg lehet érteni :)  
A következő kis történet nem egészen úgy ér véget, ahogy én azt eredetileg terveztem, kicsit talán arcpirítóbban. T besorolást kapott, mert szerintem az M azért ettől még messzebb áll, remélem egyetértetek velem. Mondjuk én inkább egyfajta T+ -nak nevezném. Talán.

A STARGATE: ATLANTIS című sorozat és a karakterek nem az enyémek. Ha azok lennének, oly sok minden máshogy lenne. Én csak játszom velük.

**Strep Poker**

Már vagy fél órája őt keresem, mikor végre meglátom formás fenekét befordulni az ebédlő felé vezető egyik folyosón.

- Őrnagy! – kiálltok utána, hátha még meghall.

Megtorpan és a fejét kidugva a sarkon visszanéz.

- Á, üdv Elizabeth. Örülök, hogy látlak. Úgyis akartam veled beszélni. Lenne egy kérdésem. Inkább kérés… - szól mosolyogva. – De kezd te.

Együtt indulunk el a kantin felé.

- Csak pár apróság. Caldwell kéri a jelentésedet és…

- Miért nem tőlem kéri? Miért hozzád megy ezzel? – kérdezi mogorván.

- Nos, lássuk csak. Azért, mert ha hozzád megy, és megkér, hogy add le a jelentésedet délutánra, több, mint valószínű, hogy csak harmadnap reggel jut az ezredeshez az a papír. Ha viszont én kérlek meg, általában szó nélkül megcsinálod – finoman mosolygok rá, magamban azonban szinte ujjongok. Jó érzés kivételezettnek lenni.

- Ez nem is igaz… - próbál hárítani. – A múltkor is késtem vele…

- Dehogynem igaz. A múltkor hasba lőttek John, azért késtél a jelentéssel. Szóval azt hiszem, azt elnézem neked.

Most is tisztán emlékszem arra, ahogy Ronon rohan át a kapun, vállán a félig eszméletlen őrnaggyal. John hasából ömlött a vér, azt hittem már túl későn értek vissza. De szerencsére nem. Carson egy-kettőre rendbe hozta az őrnagyot. Viszont nekem azóta is rémálmaim vannak…

- Szóval kéne a jelentés, és Carson üzeni, hogy Green tizedes felébredt. Már semmi baja. Most voltam nála, épp alszik. A doki szerint nézz be hozzá délután, és akkor már biztosan tudsz is vele beszélni.

- Végre. Kíváncsi vagyok, mi történhetett. McKay elbeszélésére már nem merek alapozni.

- Nem csodálom. – somolygok a lábamat nézve. – Szóval mi lenne az a kérdés? Vagy kérés?

- Ohh, tényleg. – Megtorpan, és elém áll. – Szóval az a helyzet, hogy… - kicsit mintha tartózkodó lenne…

- Igen? – kérdezem kíváncsian.

- Nos, úgy tudom, te tudsz pókerezni, igaz? – kérdezi, immár a szemembe nézve.

- Igen, tudok. Bár nem vagyok egy profi…

- Ó, az nem baj… - vigyorog. Egy pillanatra megvillan a szeme. – Arra gondoltam, este összeülhetnénk páran játszani. Már egy ideje tanítgatom Teylát és Ronont elég jól megy nekik. McKay is szeret játszani, bár egyáltalán nem tud… mondjuk, ő azt hiszi igen. Bár így még viccesebb is a dolog – teszi hozzá elgondolkodva. – Szóval mit szólsz? Beszállsz?

- Persze. Örülök, hogy rám is gondoltál. – Mikor és hol játszunk?

- Kilenckor, nálam. Mindenről gondoskodom. - közli csak úgy mellékesen. Imádnivaló kisfiús mosolya ott vibrál a szája szélén.

- Most megyek… - szól és egy pillanattal később, már nincs is mellettem.

- De azt hittem… - már hiába beszélek, messze van. Ám ekkor hirtelen megtorpan és visszafordul.

- Azt elfelejtettem mondani, hogy vetkőzős póker lesz, remélem nem gond – vigyorog rám, majd eltűnik a kanyar mögött.

MI VAN???

**o.O**

Tíz perc múlva is ugyanott állok, mint az előbb. Egy lépéssel sem előrébb.

Hogy milyen póker?

Vetkőzős?

Naneeeem. Ezt nem.

Csak viccelt. Ugye csak viccelt?

Bár nem úgy tűnt.

Nem, az nem lehet, John nem lehet ilyen őrült, hogy azt hiszi, tényleg belemegyek egy ilyen pókerbe… neem… ennyire ő sem őrült…

Megnyugtatom magam, hogy John _csak viccelt_, és nem lesz este semmiféle vetkőzős póker. Egyenletes szívdobogással megyek tovább a kantinba, de a biztonság kedvéért megfogadom, hogyha alkalmam lesz rá, megkérdezem a többieket, hogy ők miről tudnak.

Már este 8 óra és én mindig nem találkoztam senkivel a pókerpartiból. Kezdek aggódni…

Bár lehet, hogy nem kéne. Nem igazán mondtam igazat Johnnak. Igenis tudok pókerezni. A nagyapám ugyanis nagyon jó játékos volt. Ő tanított engem. Már 10 évesen együtt játszottunk. Amikor tizennyolc lettem már mindenkit levertem a családban kivéve őt. Huszonöt voltam, amikor először sikerült megvernem. Jutalmul elvitt egy kocsmába és jól berúgtunk. Akkor láttam életemben először részegen a nagyapámat. Ő persze már előtte is látott engem annak… meg utána is párszor. Rá pár évre meghalt. Ahányszor játszok, mindig ő jut eszembe…

Bár egy ideje már nem kártyáztam, nem aggódok. Ez is olyan, mint a bringázás, nem? Nem lehet elfelejteni…

Inkább elmegyek zuhanyozni, és rendbe szedem magam. Kényelmes farmerbe bújok, és egy szűk fekete pólóba, amin az áll: _Have__dare__ and __feel__ free, __enjoy__the__ life __without__corollary_.

Milyen egyszerű lenne következmények nélkül élni az életet. Nos igen, az enyém is boldogabb lenne…

Mindjárt kilenc. Belebújok a cipőmbe és elindulok John szobája felé. Úgy érzem, hosszú lesz ez az este…

John szobája előtt összefutok Teylával. Mosolyogva üdvözöl.

- Szia Teyla! Felkészültél?

- Igen, fel. Elvégeztem pár levezető gyakorlatot. Nem tudtam mi mást tehetnék felkészülés gyanánt. És te?

- Hát én csak vettem egy jó zuhanyt – mosolygok a nőre.

Belépünk a szobába. Középen egy kerek asztal áll, Sheppard épp most rakja mellé a székeket. Már mindenki itt van.

McKay az egyik széken üldögél és keverni próbál, de elég szerencsétlenül megy neki. Ronon fentről figyeli. Szélesen vigyorog. John, miután a helyére rakja az utolsó széket is, egy kisebb asztalhoz lép. Eddig észre se vettem. Az asztalon halomban állnak a piák. Csupa alkohol.

Hogy a francba került ez ide?

John mellé lépek, kérdő tekintetemre kezembe nyom egy feles tequilát. Jó kezdés.

Kiosztja a többi felest és a citromokat, körbeadja a sót.

- Nos, köszöntök mindenkit az első Atlantisz Póker Partin - szól ünnepélyesen. Mindannyian leülünk az asztal köré, ő állva marad és folytatja. – Remélem ti is annyira élvezni fogjátok ezt a remek játékot, mint a Földiek többsége – mondja és közbe Rononra és Teylára néz. – Ezt pedig – mutat a kezében levő átlátszó italra – tequilának hívják. Úgy kell inni, hogy először nyalsz – végignyal a kezén –, majd iszol – lehúzza a felest -, és harapsz – leharapja a gerezd citromot. – A világ egyik legjobb itala.

Újratölti a poharát, majd elénk rak fejenként egy sört.

- Öblíteni – szól, mivel Ronon értetlenül nézi az üveget. – Sör van benne. A világ második legjobb itala.

Ő is leül, és felemeli a feles poharat.

- Egészségetekre!

- Egs! – hallatszik négy másik szájból, majd lehajtjuk a tequilát.

Teylát és Ronont láthatóan megrázta egy kicsit az ital, de miután lenyelnek egy korty sört, már semmi nem látszik rajtuk. McKay kihagyja a citromot, de így is fancsali képet vág a korty végén. Nekem és Johnnak meg se kottyan az pia. Egy pohár Tequila? Mi az? – mosolygok magamban.

Elkezdünk kártyázni. Senki nem említi a vetkőzős pókert, úgy tűnik csak engem akart ezzel beijeszteni Sheppard. De nem is baj, jobb ez így.

Nem tévedtem, az első pár bemelegítő kör után sorra nyerem a játszmákat.

Két óra múlva már kész vagyon áll előttem. Ahhoz képest, hogy Teylék csak nemrég kezdték a játékot, elég jól megy nekik. Jó volt a mesterük. John előtt is kisebb halom áll. McKaynek azonban semmi tehetsége a pókerhez. Ha jó a lapja, vigyorog, mint a tök. Ha rossz, első kör után bedobja. Ha közepes? Vár két kört, aztán vagy bedobja, vagy elkezd vigyorogni.

Nem csak a kis zsetonok fogynak, hanem a pia is. Mint kiderült drága őrnagyom nem csak tequilát halmozott fel nagy számban az estére, hanem pár üveg rumot, whiskyt, zöldalmás és sima vodkát, valamint van itt még pezsgő, pár üveg édes vörösbor és persze a sör. Mint valami szeszcsempészet, komolyan.

Ennivalónak van még athosi kemencében sült mirelit pizza, meg mindenféle falatkák.

- Honnan szedtél ennyi mindent? – kérdezem csodálkozva, mikor előkerül egy tál sajtos nachos. Szósszal. SZÓSSZAL! Most komolyan. Egy másik galaxisban vagyunk, ember.

- Caldwell hozta két napja. Nemrég mondtam neki, mit tervezek. Azt mondta, ha gondolom, szívesen segít beszerezni amit csak kell. Elvégre megérdemeljük. Csak azt sajnálta, hogy ő nem lehet itt.

- Rendes ember ez a Caldwell – csuklik McKay. Úgy látszik neki ez is sok volt a jóból.

- Caldwell jó harcos – bólint Ronon is.

- És milyen jó a feneke! – csatlakozik nevetve Teyla.

Na, ezen mind elkezdünk nevetni.

- Megfigyeltem, hogy ti Földiek, mindig megnézitek az ellenkező nem fenekét – fordul hozzám Teyla. Most mit mondjak. Ez így igaz. Én is ahányszor tehetem, megnézem Johnét. Mi van ebben? Semmi. Persze ezt a gondolatot hangosan semmi áron nem osztanám meg. Meg azt se, hogy mire gondolok miközben Sheppard testrészeivel szemezek.

- Nálunk a nők inkább a férfi testfelépítését veszik először szemügyre. Hogy elég erős-e, hogy megvédje a családját a lidércekkel szemben. Nem pedig a fenekét. Hisz, ennek mi értelme van?

- Mi értelme? Teyla, drágám, fogtál te már meg egy kőkemény férfifeneket? Na, az az értelme. Szexi. Csak ennyi. Semmi több.

A fiúk vigyorogva figyelték szóváltásunkat.

- Teyla, te mit nézel meg először egy férfin? – kérdezi John, kitöltve a következő rund tequilát. McKay már inkább vodkázik.

- A testét. A szemét. Nekem a szem sokat jelent. Sokat ki lehet olvasni belőle.

- Az enyémből mit tudsz kiolvasni? – kérdezi McKay.

- Azt, hogy totál részeg vagy - nevet John.

Teyla mosolyogva a fejét rázza.

- Rodney, a te szemedből azt, hogy bár végtelenül arrogáns vagy és egoista…

- Kíváncsian várom a folytatást – vigyorog rám John. Ahogy végignézek rajta, eláll a szavam. Észre se vettem, milyen irtó dögösen néz ki. Sötétkék farmerje, ülő helyzetben pont ott fezül ahol kell, kihangsúlyozva egy meglehetősen nagy halmot. Fehér ingjének felső három gombja kigombolva, fekete haja természetesen össze-vissza, és kisfiús mosolya is ott vibrál arcán. ISTENEM!!!

Mivel mellette ülök, feltűnik neki, hogy elég sokáig bámulom. Rám néz, majd elmosolyodik. Most szemből csodálhatom a dögös mosolyt. A gyomrom ficánkolni kezd. Nem csak a gyomrom. Lejjebb is. Ó ISTENEM!

Inkább elnézek…

- … és egoista, valahol mélyen egy jólelkű és kedves ember vagy.

Ronon horkantva felnevet. Mind nevetünk, még McKay is.

Megittunk már vagy két és fél üveg tequilát, ezek után minden vicces.

o.O

- Nos, itt az ideje, hogy egy kicsit feldobjuk a partit, nem igaz srácok? – kérdezi John felállva és megint vigyorog. Nem szeretem, ha vigyorog. Olyankor általában valami olyan dolog jön, ami nekem nagyon nem fog tetszeni.

- Mit szólnátok, ha nem pénzben játszanánk tovább?

- Hanem miben? – kérdezi Teyla csodálkozva. Ő még tényleg nem sejti. – Magokban?

- John, nem mondhatod komolyan. – Most már én is vigyorgok. A kezdeti ellenérzésem már izgalomba csapott át, több mint valószínű, hogy ezt a nagy mennyiségű elfogyasztott alkoholnak köszönhetem. Nem fogok akadékoskodni ha _azt_ mondja, amire gondolok.

- Ó, igen. Elizabeth jól sejti. Nem Teyla, nem magokban játszunk. Ruhában.

- Mi??? – Teyla úgy tűnik kicsit meglepődött.

- Vetkőzős póker. A szabályok ugyanazok. Csak itt nem zsetont raksz fel tétnek, hanem valamilyen ruhadarabot.

Ronon hátradőlt székén, jelezve, hogy érti, miről van szó és ő benne is van. McKay szintén. Teyla viszont rám meredt.

- Elizabeth, ez komoly? – mivel már ő is mosolyog, sejtem, hogy a kérdés inkább költői, mint valós, de azért válaszolok.

- Halálosan komoly.

Ahogy akkor ott, az első osztás közben John rám néz, érzem, hogy nagyon rossz (vagy inkább túl jó) irányt vettek az események…

o.O

Az első pár körök alatt kimentek a cipők, zoknik, pulcsik. Valahogy az egész társaság bátrabb lett. Sokkal nagyobbakat kockáztatunk, és ezzel együtt veszítünk is. _Még jó, hogy én tudok játszani_ - gondolom magamban.

Fél óra múlva már a legtöbbet elvesztettek egy-egy fontosabb ruhadarabot. McKay áll a legrosszabbul. Bokszerben ücsörög a széken.

Rononon még megvan a gatya és egy ujjatlan. Teyla jól járt. Réteges öltözete lévén még mindig takarja egy fura anyagú színes szövet és még a szoknyája is megvan. Nekem és Johnnak még csak a cipőnk és zoknink esett ki, de mivel mi nem viselünk semmi pulcsit, vagy hasonlót a következő ruhadarab már elég komoly kockázatot jelent.

Több mint valószínű, hogy ezért valamiféle verseny alakult ki köztünk, amit nagyon remélem, hogy én fogok megnyerni. Ugyanis nagyon szeretném Sheppard-öt egy szál bokszerben látni.

Sejtelmem sem volt róla, hogy Sheppard agyában is hasonló gondolatok keringtek. Pedig így volt. El akarta nyerni az összes ruhámat, lehetőleg azokat is, amik még fedve voltak.

A következő kör nagyon húzós. Úgy tűnik, mindenkinek nagyon jó lapjai vannak, ugyanis mindenki tartja a tétet. Ronon bedobta az ujjatlant, John az ingét, én a pólómat. Na, ez vicces kör lesz. Teyla passzol, McKay szintén. Nem meri kockára tenni alsógatyáját.

Terítünk.

Na vajon ki nyer? Persze, hogy én. Miközben John vetkőzik, felállok, hogy hozzak még egy kör vodkát. Miközben töltök, figyelem mozdulatait.

Vagy csak számomra lassult le a világ vagy tényleg lassan mozog. Ujjai lentről indulnak. Gombról-gombra szállva egyre feljebb jut. Az ing szétnyílik mind jobban utat engedve tekintetemnek, hogy megbámulhassam az őrnagyom nagyszerű testét. Sheppard félig felém fordulva vetkőzik. Azt hiszem véletlen, de persze nem az.

Nem tagadom, izgató. Vissza kell fognom az alkoholfogyasztásomat, mert már most is alig tudom visszatartani magam attól, hogy odamenjek és segítsek neki. Bár én nem lennék ilyen lassú. Több mint valószínű, hogy egyszerűen letépném róla az inget.

Kis szőrcsík indul köldöke alól lefelé, egészen ágyékáig. Nem tudok nem odanézni.

Vagy feltűnik neki, hogy megint a testét fürkészem, vagy megérzi, vagy figyelt már előtte is, de abban a pillanatban, hogy eléri az utolsó gombot is, tekintetét rám emeli. Természetesen én is a szemébe nézek. Nem is tudnék máshova.

Ahogy egy pillanatra beharapja alsó ajkát, megremegnek a lábaim. Hogy a francba tud ez a pasi egy pillantással egy tizenéves csitrit csinálni belőlem? Úgy érzem magam, mint egy tini, aki az első sorból tombol végig egy koncertet, és az előadás végén az énekes rámosolyog. Akkor a világ legjobb érzése, de pár perc múlva, ha az ember belegondol csak rosszabb lesz, mivel nagyon jól tudjuk, esélyünk sincs az énekesnél, és hogy ez a mosoly lesz az összes, amit tőle kapunk.

Na így vagyok én most Johnnal. Az a pillantás, az a pár másodperc volt kapcsolatunk csúcspontja, innen már csak a hanyatlás jöhet.

Nem akarom a hanyatlást. Mást akarok. De azt egyre jobban. Az a bizonyos _más_ magába foglalja őt, engem és egy ágyat. Vagy falat… Vagy asztalt…

Nem tudhatom, de John fejében is hasonló gondolatok motoszkálnak. Direkt fordult felém, direkt gombolta lassan az inget és direkt harapta be a száját. Már alig várja, hogy lássa, ahogy leveszem azt a pólót. Tetszik neki a felirat. Legyen merszed és érezz szabadon, élvezd az életet következmények nélkül. Ó igen. Jól hangzik. De hogyan is érezhetne ő, a katonai parancsnok, szabadon? A főnökkel soha nem lehet lefeküdni. Ez általános szabály. Ezt ő is tudja. És mégis…

Visszaülünk a helyünkre. A többiek semmit nem vettek észre az előbbi kis közjátékból. Ronon és Teyla ugyanis McKayt pátyolgatta, aki bár hevesen bizonygatta, hogy minden rendben és jól van, egy fél perce leszédült a földre. De ő jól van. Hát persze.

John kiosztja a lapokat, én pedig a feleseket. Mindenki lehúzza a zöldalmás vodkát majd aggódva tekintget Rodney felé.

A férfi megunja, hogy aggódunk érte, inkább eltereli figyelmünket. Felteszi alsógatyáját.

Teyla egyből bedobja a lapjait. Ronon és én tartjuk. John egy pillanatig elgondolkozik, majd ő is úgy dönt, játékban marad.

- Elizabeth, azt hittem, nem tudsz játszani. Pedig már itt lenne az ideje, hogy te is vetkőzz – Az utolsó mondatot olyan halkan mondja, hogy csak én haljam. Önelégülten nyugtázza a bevitt gólt, miközben én a félrenyelt sörtől fuldoklom.

Kezét combomra téve kérdezi:

- Megvagy?

Mivel a keze simogat az asztal alatt, a szívverésem kissé felgyorsul. Emiatt gyorsabban szedem a levegőt. Viszont a levegő még mindig nem jön tisztán, sör gátolja útját. Egyre jobban fuldoklom, de azért bólogatok.

- Persze – nyögöm.

- Akkor jó – szól halkan. Keze még egy utolsót simít combom belső felén, közelebb az ölemhez, mint a térdemhez, így végre sikerül túltennem magam a fulladozáson. Az elakadó lélegzet ugyanis jó hatással van a fulladás elhárítására.

Kikerül még egy lap az asztalra. Ronon is bedobja lapjait. John rám néz, elvigyorodik, majd int, hogy ő marad. Ahogy én is. _Ne hátrálj meg_. Ez a mai jelszavam.

McKay valamit mondani akar. Erősen koncentrál, de nem jön össze neki.

Váratlanul lecsúszik a székről. Két szomszédja gyorsan utánakap.

Teyla aggódva pofozgatja arcát.

- Úristen, mi van vele? Miért nem reagál? Miért nem mozdul?

- Ne aggódj, Teyla, nincs semmi baja. Csak részeg.

- Részeg?

- Igen. Túl sokat ivott. De nyugi, holnapra kialussza magát. Irtó fejfájása lesz, de egyébként semmi más baja. Jól lesz, ne aggódj. Inkább vigyük vissza a szobájába.

- Hagyd majd én – szól Ronon. Teyla és ő közrefogják a tudóst és felemelik.

A folyosóról hallom a hangjukat:

- Köszönjük a mai estét, John. Remek volt. Nagyon jól szórakoztunk. – mondja Teyla. Már az ő hangján is lehet hallani, hogy fáradt.

- Igen Sheppard, remek este volt. Kösz – morog Ronon.

- Nincs mit. Örülök, hogy jól éreztétek magatokat. Jövő szombaton folytatjuk? – Kiálltja utánuk.

Bár a válaszukat nem hallom sejtem, mi az. Tényleg jól telt ez az este. Igazi lazításnak számított.

Elkezdem összepakolni az üres üvegeket és poharakat. Közben John is visszaér.

Megnézi a ledobott lapokat.

- McKay nyert volna – jelenti ki. – Kár, pedig megnéztem volna, hogy tényleg leveszi-e az alsógatyáját. Mekkora sztori lett volna abból. Te viszont így… vesztettél. - Nem értem mire gondol hirtelen. Aztán persze eszembe is jut. Feltettem a fölsőmet. És vesztettem.

- Sajnálom John, de a játéknak már vége – gonosz mosolyt villantok felé.

- Akkor játszunk valami mást. Gyere. – szól, majd sajnálatomra ingéért nyúl és felveszi. Otthagyjuk a pókerasztalt és leülünk egy kisebb kávézóasztalka két oldalára. Itt a székek is kényelmesebbek.

- Szóval, miről szól a játék?

- Igen egyszerű. Kettéosztom a paklit, leraksz a sajátodból egy lapot, én is, megnézzük melyikünké a nagyobb. Pikk az adu. Mindent visz. Ha két pikk van, természetesen a nagyobb szám visz. A nagyobb a nyerő. A kisebb iszik. Tényleg pia is kell. Nézzük, mit is…? Mit is…? Meg is van.

Valahonnan elővesz még egy Tequila Silvert.

- Hogyan…?

- Megmentettem. Ínséges időkre – vigyorog. Felszeletel még egy citromot és a sót is odakészíti.

- Hát nem bírta túl sokáig – mosolygok vissza.

- Rájöttem, hogy felesleges tartalékolni. Ki tudja mikor lesz időnk megint inni belőle. Inkább fogyjon el, amíg ilyen jó társaságom van, minthogy egyedül keljen meginnom. A tequila amúgy is társasági pia. Az ember egyedül csak whiskyt iszik.

- Így igaz. Teljesen egyetértek. – megkeverem a paklit és szétosztom.

Véletlenül dobáljuk a lapokat, mi se tudjuk mi lesz a következő.

Pár kör elég, hogy tudjuk, ez sem lesz egy hosszú játék. A negyedik feles után, kicsit megingok. Biztos jó ötlet most itt pont Shepparddel innom? Ő az egyetlen pasi Atlantiszon, akit akarok. Úgy istenesen. Ahogy nő férfit akarhat. Ahogy itt ül velem szemben, nem tudok másra gondolni, mint arra, hol érnék hozzá, hogyan simítanám végig finoman kezemet a lábán. Csak finoman, egy újjal, hogy alig érezze, épp ezért, még jobban keljen rá összpontosítania. Nem tudok másra gondolni, minthogy hogyan érinteném nyakát ajkaimmal. Lágyan azt is. Épp hogy csak hozzáérnék, mintha egy tollal csinálnám. Ó igen azt biztos élvezné.

Abba kell hagynom az ivást. Érzem, hogy már most besokalltam. Nem vagyok részeg, nem erről van szó. Egyszerűen csak, ha tovább iszok, képtelen leszek gondolkodni. Képtelen leszek megfékezni magam, és engedek. _Nem_ engedhetek. De annyira akarom…

Ő nyeri a kört egy aduval, innia kéne. Kicsit még hezitál.

- Mi lenne, ha inkább valami más lenne a nyeremény? – kérdezem félénken. – Úgy érzem ennyi tequila elég lesz mára.

- Egyetértek. Jó ötlet. Mi lenne, ha a nyertes kérdezhetne valamit. Bármit. És a vesztesnek _őszintén_ kell válaszolnia.

- Benne vagyok. – Végre egy biztonságos játék.

Épp törölném le a sót a kezemről, amit előzőleg kiszórtam, amikor John megállítja a kezem.

- Nekem még van egy köröm. – mutat a már kitöltött italra. Mire a gondolat végigfut a fejemben, hogy mit akarhat csinálni, John már a szájához emelte a kezemet. Tekintetünk összeakad, ahogy egyre közelebb hajol a csuklómhoz, ajkai egyre jobban szétnyílnak. Érzem meleg leheletét a bőrömön. Ezer pillangó szabadul el a gyomromban, a hátamon pedig hidegrázás vonul át. Puha ajkai hozzányomódnak bőrömhöz, nedves nyelve végigfut a són. Ölemben hirtelen rándulás következik be, megmagyarázhatatlan melegséget hagyva hátra.

Ő pedig felemelkedik kezemről és lehajtja az alkoholt, kiharapja a citromot.

Ó. Te. Jó. Ég.

Kitölt mindkettőnknek egy tequila-teát, jégkockával, citromgerezddel. Aztán megkeveri a paklit és oszt.

- Még mindig pikk az adu? – kérdezem, csak hogy ne legyünk csendben.

- Persze, bár éppenséggel cserélhetünk is.

- Nem, nem kell. Jó ez így. Áhh, pikk hetes.

- Treff négy – néz a felfordított lapra. – Te kezded.

- Nos, rendben. Megbántad, hogy eljöttél Atlantiszra? Ha igen, miért? Ha nem, miért?

Egyszerű kérdés. Bemelegítünk.

- Nem. Határozott nem. Sok oka van. Egy új világot fedezhetek fel. Olyan helyekre jutottam, ahová sok földi álmában sem jut el. És olyan emberekkel találkoztam, akik nélkül semmit nem érne az életem. Bármi is fog történni velünk, soha nem fogom megbánni, hogy eljöttem.

A következő kört ő viszi.

- Ha kérhetnél valamit, bármit, a Földről mi lenne az?

- Hmm, nem is tudom. – Talán a fogamzásgátló tablettáim. Hogy annyit szeretkezhessek veled, amennyit csak akarok. A legőszintébb válaszom ez lenne. De van kevésbé őszinte is: - Ne nevess ki. Tejszínhab és csoki öntet. Teyla múltkor mennyei gyümölcssalátát dobott össze athosi gyümölcsökből. Csak ez hiányzott róla. – Az igazi indok persze nem ez. De nem kell tudnia az igazság minden apró részletét.

- Szóval tejszínhab és csoki öntet? – a hangja mintha egy kicsit mélyebb lenne, mint máskor. És egy kicsit rekedtes is. Egy pillanatra lecsukja a szemét, majd mély levegőt vesz. Felfordít egy újabb kártyát. Treff ász. Az enyém egy ötös. Megint ő jön.

Mereven a kártyákat nézi. Nem mer rám nézni. Rossz érzés fog el, ez már nem bemelegítő kérdés lesz.

- Csak erre használnád a habot és az öntetet? Gyümölcssalátára? – az utolsó szóra végre rám néz. Ezért őszintén válaszolok.

- Nem. - mintha halkan felnyögne.

- Hanem mire még? – kérdezi gyorsan.

- Egyszerre csak egy kérdés, John - és felfordítok egy újabb lapot. Én viszem a kört.

- Ha tudnád, hogy ez életed utolsó napja, mi lenne azaz egy dolog, amit még mindenképp megtennél?

- Felkeresnék valakit és elmondanám neki, mennyire fontos nekem és hogy milyen hálás vagyok neki egy bizonyos dologért. Megköszönném neki, hogy bár ő nem is tudott róla, de segített meghoznom életem legnehezebb döntését és az is, hogy életcélt adott nekem.

- Ki ez? – kérdezem, elfelejtve a legfontosabb szabályt. De persze Sheppard nem felejti.

- Egyszerre csak egy, Elizabeth.

Újabb lapok. Ő nyer.

Gonosz mosoly fut át ajkain.

- Hogy szeretnéd, hogy a szeretőid szólítsanak szex közben? – szemtelenül néz rám. Mintha csak azt kérdezte volna, hogy hívják a kutyámat.

- Hogyan? – remélem, hallatszik a döbbenet a hangomon.

- Hogy szeretnéd, hogy a szeretőid szólítsanak szex közben? – ismétli meg a kérdést pimaszul nyugodt hangon. – Elizabeth? Lizzy? Liz?

- Istennő – viccelem el a kérdést, de őt nem lehet így lerázni.

- Az igazságot akarom. – várakozva néz rám.

- Lizzy – szinte suttogom a szót.

- Lizzy – ismétli ő is. Halkan. Ó de halkan. És mégis, mintha végigdübörögne a szó a testemen. Az ő szájából hallani ezt ezerszer jobb, mint képzeltem. Agyamban fénysebesség gyorsaságával jelennek meg képek, ahogy John kiejti ezt az egy szót miközben fogaival nyakamat karcolja, vagy ajkaival számra hajol.

Finoman megrázom a fejem, hogy elkergessem a zavaró ám annál kellemesebb képeket. Gyorsan kiiszom a poharam alján maradt kis kortyot és felkapom John üres poharát is. Elindulok egy kis jégért. A háttérben Johnny Cash, Sugartime című dala szólt. A karcos hangú énekes is borzolgatja hátamat, hát még az érzés, hogy Sheppard végig nézett, ahogy felkeltem a székből. Tudom, hogy nézett. Az ember megérzi az ilyet. Azt is tudom, hogy érzi, hogy megijedtem. De mitől? Ez csak egy buta játék. Nem több, mint egy buta játék, amit két felnőtt talált ki, hogy szórakozzon.

Önámításból ötös…

Mire visszaülök a helyemre, John előveszi az üveget és megint tölt az átlátszó folyadékból a poharam aljába. Felhígítja egy kis teával, majd kirakja a következő lapot.

Viszem a kört. Nem is gondolkozom, csak kérdezek.

- Volt már úgy, hogy szex közben egy másik nőre gondoltál?

- Igen, sokszor. – Meghökkent arcomat látva hozzáteszi: - De mindig ugyanarra a nőre.

Újra én kérdezhetek. Nem merem megkérdezni, kire. Nem tudom, lenne-e egyáltalán jogom hozzá… Ezt ugyan nem merem megkérdezni, de van valami más, ami nagyon izgatja a fantáziámat.

- Hogy szereted a legjobban?

Most ő van ledöbbenve.

- Úgy érted…?

- Úgy értem, melyik a kedvenc pozíciód? – utánozom szemtelen arckifejezését, bár belül forr a vérem. Vajon megtagadja a választ? És ha nem? Ha válaszol? Vajon mi lesz a válasz? A szívem dörömböl a helyén. _Válaszolj, kérlek._

- Három van. – szól lassan. – Ha a falnál vagyunk bárhogy, ha a lány alattam van háttal nekem és ha… - nagyot nyel -… ha lovagol rajtam.

Akaratlanul is egy halk nyögés hagyja el ajkaimat, ahogy újabb képek jelennek meg előttem, Johnról és persze magamról az említett helyzetekben. Miért van nekem ilyen élénk fantáziám?

Az őrnagy lejjebb csúszik a széken. Az az érzésem, hogy ha nem lenne köztünk ez a kis asztal már rég nem szemben lenne, hanem fölöttem. De persze lehet, hogy tévedek. Lehet…

A következő kört ő viszi el.

Nem tétovázik. Tudja, mit akar.

- Mi izgat fel a legjobban?

- Hogy érted? Egy férfiban? Vagy mondjuk milyen helyzet, vagy milyen hely? Vagy úgy, hogy…

- Helyzet és hely – vágja rá.

Elgondolkozom a válaszon.

- Az olyan helyek vagy helyzetek, ahol úgy gondolom, hogy megláthatnak… Egy éttermi mosdó, vagy akár egy kihalt sikátor, vagy mondjuk az irodám… De férfitől függ.

- Ezt hogy érted?

- Ha McKay-jel betévednék egy sikátorba, eszembe se jutna a szex. Viszont n... - Viszont neked elég volt kigombolnod az inged ahhoz, hogy elálljon a szavam és egész este másra se tudjak gondolni, csak arra, hogy mennyire le akarok feküdni veled. – Viszont valaki más már azzal fel tudna izgatni, ha a nevemet suttogná közel a fülemhez, de olyan halkan, hogy még így is alig halljam.

- Értem.

Újabb kör. Most rajtam a sor.

- Kötöztek már ki valaha szex közben? Ha igen, élvezted? Ha nem, vágysz rá?

- Még soha. Vágyom rá. – hangja újra kifejezetten rekedtes lett. Mintha megivott volna egy pohár whiskyt. - Főleg… - ám itt félbehagyja a mondatot.

- Főleg?

- Csak egy kérdés. – figyelmeztet gonosz vigyorral.

Nincs időm tiltakozni, újabb lap kerül az asztalra. Egy újabb aduval övé a kör.

- Gyengéden szereted a szexet? Ha nem, mennyire nem?

Fogós kérdés.

- Néha gyengéden, néha szenvedéllyel, függ az szeretőmtől, a hangulatomtól és sok minden mástól is. Hogy mennyire lehet durva? A fájdalmat nem szeretem. De a kisebb harapdálás, karmolás, és egy kevés fájdalmat még élvezek. Csakis normális határok között.

Kezd igazán meleg lenni itt. Az összes önuralmamra szükségem van, hogy ne ugorjak rá egy-egy válasz után. Olyan erősen markolom a szék karfáját, hogy átlyukadt a szövet.

Újabb mély levegőt vesz, úgy látszik, nem csak nekem van gondom az önfegyelemmel.

Felfordítom a következő lapomat. Adu ász.

- Mi volt a gondolat vége? Főleg ha… mi?

Nem kell magyaráznom, mind a ketten tudjuk, hogy a kikötözős kérdést akarom lezárni.

- Khm..,

Megköszörüli torkát, de egy pár másodpercig még nem szólal meg. Ez érdekes lesz.

- Szóval John? Főleg ha?

Talán a neve tette, talán a már elfogyasztott alkohol nem tudom, de amit ezután mondott már sok volt.

Kinézi az ászt és ahhoz beszél. Nem néz rám…

- Vágyom a kikötözésre, főleg ha az nem közvetlenül szex alatt történik, hanem már előtte. Miközben a lány orálisan izgat. – Helyes arca felém fordul, zöld szemei ragyognak, szinte szikráznak. - Így amikor elélvezek…

Nem kell befejeznie a mondatot. Látom magam előtt.

John fekszik az ágyon, kezei kikötve az ágy végéhez. Szemeit szorosan lehunyva tartja, közel van már.

Egy utolsó mozdulat, és izzadságtól csillogó teste ívbe feszül. Kezeit rákulcsolja a kötélre és erősen szorítja, sarkait az ágyba feszíti, míg csípője elemelkedik onnan.

Hangos, rekedt nyögés hagyja el száját, de a lány nem hagyja abba, megmozdítja ajkait, szív még egyet.

Az őrnagy testén még egy hullám söpör végig, még hangosabb nyögés szakad ki torkából. Egyik lábát feljebb húzza, hogy enyhítse az édes kínt, de nem használ, háta még mindig ívben, pulzusa az egeket veri, a kezére erősített kötél beleváj bőrébe, nyomot hagy. Nyomot, mely látható lesz még napok múlva is.

Ahogy az érzés csillapul, John csípője lehanyatlik, a férfi kiterülve fekszik az összegyűrt lepedőn, kapkodva veszi a levegőt…

Felpattanok, de látom Sheppard közben már kirakott egy újabb lapot a sajátjai közül. Ledobom a kezemben tartott paklit, fejjel lefelé esik, látható az alsó lap, az amit előhúztam volna. Kör kettes. Szemben John ászával. De már nem érdekel.

Felpattanok, John csak az ajtónál ér utol.

- Ideje mennem – tiltakozok, pedig meg se szólalt.

- Még tartozol egy válasszal – suttogja. Egyértelműen övé volt az utolsó kör.

- Kérdezz!

- Mire vágysz most a legjobban? – kérdezi, olyan halkan, hogy alig értem. Hangja olyan, mintha dühös lenne, pedig inkább szenvedéllyel teli.

- Rád…

Olyan gyorsan hajol a számra és olyan elszántsággal, hogy ha akarnék, se tudnék cselekedni. Nekiszorít az ajtónak, levegőt se kapok. De nincs is rá szükségem. Őt lélegzem be. Minden részét, egyszerre.

Minden, ami az este alatt felhalmozódott, most kitör belőlünk, olyan vadul csókolok, mint még soha senkit. Nem emlékszem, hogy valaha is bárki iránt ekkora vágyat éreztem volna.

Két keze tarkómat, nyakamat fogja satuba, mozdulni se tudnék, bár nem is akarok. Én az egyik kezemmel haját markolom, másikkal egyszerűen szorítom magamhoz. Bár már levegő sincs közöttünk, még mindig azt érzem, messze van. Olyan. Nagyon. Messze.

Két kézzel tépem szét rajta az inget, pont úgy, ahogy órákkal ezelőtt elképzeltem.

Miközben még mindig forró hévvel csókol, végigsimítok hasfalán. Mivel kezei még mindig hajamban és tarkómon vannak, nem tudom letolni róla az inget. Inkább övét veszem kezelésbe. Kicsit tovább tart, mint általában. John ugyanis, emlékezve szavaimra, elkezdett harapdálni. Fogaival karcolja a bőröm, nyakamat csókolja. Hangosan sóhajtozok, nem tudok mást tenni. Képtelen vagyok egész szavakat alkotni, főleg még egy mondatot!

Visszatér a számhoz, ott elidőz pár percet, majd áthajol a másik oldalra és ott folytatja a harapdálást.

- Jo… John…

Nem tudom, mennyire volt érthető, amit mondtam, nekem csupán két artikulálatlan nyögésnek tűnt. De mivel John lassított egy kicsit, úgy tűnik ő értelmet is hallott bennük.

- Itt vagyok, Elizabeth – suttogja közel a fülemhez. A szájából kiáramló meleg levegő csikizi a nyakamat. Ó igen, teljesen tisztában vagyok a jelenlétével.

Mikor kicsit lelassít, végre alkalmam nyílik kicsatolni az övét. Közben ő is ledobja az inget. Mielőtt azonban hozzáérhetnék a gatya alatt, elkapja a két csuklómat és a falhoz szorít.

Hozzám nyomja csípőjét, hogy ne mozduljak, de ezzel csak azt éri el, hogy teljesen megérzem az acélkeménységet, ami az ölemhez szorul. Egyszerre nyögünk fel. Egyáltalán nem bírjuk már sokig.

Ráhajtja fejét a nyakamra. Lassítani akar.

Én nem. Erre csípőm körkörös mozgásával próbálom rávezetni. Sikeresen.

- Várj – elsuttogott nyögésnek hangzik. – Már nem akarsz menni, ugye?

- Rájöttem – suttogom halkan -, hogy holnap vasárnap, és szabadnapot rendeltem el neked is és magamnak is.

- Tényleg? – érzem a bőrömön, hogy vigyorog

- Tényleg. És most engedj el. Nem engem kell kikötni.

Mély moraj tör fel a torkán a gondolatra, amit várhatólag tenni fogok vele…

Fin

(Egyenlőre)

* * *

Az az "egyenlőre" azért van ott, mert megszeretném írni ezt a sztorit kedvenc őrnagyom szemszögéből is. Engem érdekelne, hogy mit gondol a játék alatt. Titeket nem? Ha igen, írjatok nekem és én is írok nektek ;)  
Minden észrevételt, kívánságot, kritikát szívesen fogadok. Negatívat, pozitívat, semlegest, hideget, meleget... bármit :)


End file.
